


Just Love

by Little_Octopus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Octopus/pseuds/Little_Octopus
Summary: Tino is not an ordinary omega. With an oddity in his heat patterns, he was married to his mate later than all the other omegas. Luckily for him, his alpha waited for him and they are happily married. Until Tino's condition takes a turn for the worse.





	1. Chapter 1

Just Love   
Chapter One 

*Hey guys! If you followed me from Fanfiction feel free to skip to the chapter you were on.

If you're new, welcome! I just love omegaverse and in this I combined some of the things I've read together, so it's not quite like any omegaverse stories I've read. Hopefully it's unique to you as well!*

Tino Vainamainen paced the small room impatiently. He bit his lip and wrung his hands together as he waited. The silence was killing him.

He was waiting for his future mate. Chosen by his parents for him. Omegas didn't get to choose who they were bound to for the rest of their life. The parents were given a list of all the available alphas close to the age of their child omega. At around the age of fourteen, the omega was already betrothed to an alpha. They were not allowed to meet, however, until they came of age at eighteen. Tino was a little different than other omegas though. He had been born prematurely and had issues with his heats. They had come late into his teens and were unstable. They would go on for weeks or just a few days only to start again after a week. He had to wait until they evened out before he was to meet his alpha. Thankfully, the other understood and had waited the extra three years for Tino. It made him feel a little better about the whole situation. So here Tino was, twenty-one, and meeting the supposed love of his life for the first time.

Tino thought it was rather unfair that he couldn't find his own love. Why force him onto someone he doesn't even know? But his parents did eventually fall in love, so it can't be all bad. Tino sighed as he turned around the started the trek across the room over again.

Finally, his mother entered the room with a huge grin. "Are you ready?" She asked, moving in the room and closing the door.

"What if he doesn't accept me? What if I'm not good enough? Oh, Mom what if he is disgusting and beats me or I'm a terrible omega and he leaves me?" Tino let his heart spill out as his omega mother fixed his dirty blond hair and periwinkle vest.

"You'll be fine. Your father and I have already talked to him. He is very handsome. A little hard to understand and somewhat cold, but I'm sure you'll be able to warm him up." His mother grinned. "I noticed he was shaking his leg and twisting his hands."

So his future alpha was just as nervous as Tino was. He took a breath and helped his mother smooth down the collar to his plain white button down shirt he wore under the vest.

"Oh, I wish we had a mirror,” his mother whispered, tears suddenly in her eyes. "You're perfect. There's no way he won't love you."

Tino felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled, hugging his mother tightly. "Thank you."

With a squeeze and a kiss, Tino's mother released him. "Alright. Let's go before you get cold feet."

Too late. Tino wanted to vomit.

Nevertheless, he followed his mother down the hallway of the Meeting Center. It was a building built with many rooms with couches and chairs for omegas and alphas to meet.

They came to a door and his mother fiddled with his clothes and hair.

"Mom,” Tino said, smiling. "I'm sure I look fine."

She huffed. "Alright. Ready?"

Tino huffed back. "Ready as I'll ever be."

With a nod, she opened the door. Tino straightened his back like he had been taught and with his hands behind him, he moved into the room. He saw his father first, facing him. A wingback chair sat in front of him, the occupant of the chair facing his father.

"Ah, here they are." Tino's father stood and gestured for Tino to come closer.

Tino locked his eyes on his father as he moved around the chair. He wasn't ready to face his -his! - alpha. However, when he reached his father's side, he was forced to turn. He heard the alpha stand as he made the move.

"This is Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino,” is father said.

Smiling, Tino inclined his head. His eyes tracked over Berwald. The alpha was tall with messy, blond hair. Dancing eyes were hidden behind glasses and set upon an emotionless face.

"Hello," Tino said timidly.

"'Hello,” Berwald said, his own eyes taking Tino in.

Tino's father sat. His mother had somehow appeared beside him. That left the two new mates standing, staring at each other.

Berwald glanced at Tino's parents. Tino kept his smile on his face, though he felt it slipping from nerves. Berwald's hard gaze was freaking him out.

"Oh! Right. Dear, let's have them talk." Tino's mother said, standing and wrapping her arm around her husband's. "We'll be back in an hour,” he said. She waved and lead Tino's father from the room.

"Shall we sit?" Berwald asked, waving his hand at the seat.

"Sure. Oh, I mean, yes." Manners, manners, manners. Tino sat as gracefully as he could, though he felt like a baby giraffe.

Berwald seated himself and leaned his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. "Tino.”

He leaned forward. "Yes?”

"Nothing. Just saying it." Berwald murmured, his eyes fixed on Tino's.

"Oh." Tino cleared his throat. It was suddenly warm in the room. "Y-your accent. You aren't from around here are you?"

"No. Moved here couple years ago,” Berwald said.

"Oh." Tino said again.

They were silent for a few moments until Tino spoke up. "What do you do?”

"Hm?" Berwald looked slightly confused.

Tino bit his lip. "I mean, what do you like to do?"

Berwald gazed at Tino before answering. "I’m a mechanic."

"Really?" Tino grinned and leaned closer to the alpha. "I've always thought that working on machines was interesting. Like trying to figure things out to help a bigger thing work. Though it seems to get very messy and I heard it's very...oh. I'm sorry." Tino snapped his mouth close.

Berwald was watching Tino talk with a small smile. "Sorry? For what?"

"Well, I just kept talking and I'm sure you don't want to listen to me blabber. Not to mention the more nervous I get the more I talk and the way you're looking at me makes my heart want to beat out of my chest especially now that I've admitted that." Tino held his breath as his face burned.

Berwald chuckled. Tino blinked. The alpha didn't seem like the type to chuckle. "I think it's nice. Don't worry about talking. Someone in this relationship should."

Tino giggled sheepishly. "What else do you do?"

After a moment, Berwald shrugged and spread his hands. "I write some. How about you tell me about you?"

Tino suddenly felt very out of place. Why would Berwald be interested in what Tino did all day? It's not like anything would be the same, everything would change once Tino moved in with Berwald.

"I enjoy cooking." Tino started, chewing his lip.

Berwald leaned forward and motioned for him to continue.

With a grin, Tino began to ramble about his everyday activities. Berwald commented frequently, making the omega feel all fluttery inside. Before either of them knew it, the hour is up and Tino's parents were in the room

"Well, how did it go?" Tino's mother asked. If the alpha did not like the omega upon meeting, he had every right to reject them. Though it made it harder for both to find a mate, it was at times better for both parties.

Tino held his breath as Berwald stood. The alpha reached his hand out to him. Quickly grabbing it, Tino sprung to his feet.

"I think we'll be very happy together,” Berwald said. Tino let out his breath.

"Wonderful! We will begin the wedding preparations!" Tino's mother hugged her son tightly before kissing Berwald on the cheek.

Patting his son's shoulder, Tino's father lead his mother out of the room.

Berwald reached out to touch Tino but hesitated. Tino blushed and smiled before grabbing Berwald's hand. "Where do we live?"

Tino didn't think Berwald could smile any wider.

¤

"And this will be your room." Berwald swung open the door, revealing pale blue walls and a bed far too large for one.

Tino walked in the room and gazed at the silk sheets and leather couch that was positioned in front of a fireplace. Now who would put a fireplace so far away from the bed? And why was there a couch? How much money for Berwald make anyway? Tino would surely freeze at night being alone in here. Omegas were made to be warm only for their alphas, while alphas were made deliciously warm for the omegas. It was just another mating mechanism.

"It's..." Tino spun on his heel and smiled at Berwald.

"You don't like it. Do you?" Berwald said.

Tino looked at his shoes and folded his hands. "It's big."

Berwald nodded like he understood. "I'll show you my room." He turned and left the room.

Scrambling to catch up, Tino felt his heart rate increase. He was going to see Berwald's room? So soon? He chewed his lip as he followed the alpha down the hall.

"In here."

Tino followed timidly and looked around. The room was dark and cozy. A giant bed sat in the corner with a desk and computer across from it. A black couch was in front of a T.V.. Tino blinked at the mini fridge he found in the corner.

"I usually work from my room. It's like my office," Berwald said.

 

"But I thought you were a mechanic. I know you said you write, but..” Tino trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say.

"It's a hobby, really. Helps me relax,” Berwald said

"Oh, so what else do you do?" Tino asked, moving closer to the couch, hoping Berwald would get the idea he would want to sit down. The stress of the day and meeting his mate had made him tired.

Berwald seemed to get the hint and sat gracefully on the sofa. Tino suddenly realized that there were only two seats. With a small gulp, he placed himself beside his alpha, their shoulders brushing.

"I read. Usually when it's too cold to work on a car," Berwald said, turning slightly to face Tino. Instead of shoulders, their knees were pressed together.

"Oh!" Tino moved sideways on the couch, increasing their contact slightly. "That's amazing! What do you read?”"

"Horror novels."

Tino grinned. "I love horror! Especially that one with the clown in the sewer and that one part where the kid got his arm-!" Tino suddenly realized the more excited he got, the louder he became and he had begun to stand. He quickly dropped himself back on the couch to blush and twirl his fingers.

"Go on," Berwald said softly. Tino felt a tingle in his belly. Berwald cared about what he thought about.

"I-I just-" Tino found it hard to continue after his sudden outburst. "It was very well written and it's one of my favorites,” he finished lamely, smiling at Berwald.

"Your favorite," Berwald mumbled as if storing it in a special cabinet in his mind.

After a moment of silence, Tino risked speaking again. "I'll be meeting your parents tomorrow?"

"Yes. You like to cook, right?" Berwald asked.

Tino smiled shyly. “My mother says I'm really good. But I can't make cheesecake for the life of me.”

A small smile graced Berwald’s face. “It’s okay. My parents don't like that. Can you make pie?”

“I make the best banana cream pie!” Tino gushed. “My mother is always bragging about it at our parties and I get so many compliments on it-” Tino paused in his excitement. He had forgotten that omegas do not brag about themselves. They only speak of their alpha in that way and vice versa.

“Go on,” Berwald said again.

Tino felt a flutter in his stomach. He had completely lost his train of thought. “I-I’m just very good at it.”

“Hm.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tino twisted his hands in his lap until Berwald’s cold hand covered his feverish ones. Tino froze in place, though his fawn eyes darted up to Berwald’s blues. “Yes?”

“It's our first night together, what do you want to do?” Berwald asked.

Tino really had no idea. He hadn't been with an alpha since he was a child, and now he was supposed to decide what he and his future husband were supposed to do tonight?

He stared at Berwald for a few moments, his mouth trying to work something out. Finally he was able to squeak, “Dinner?”

Berwald’s hand never left Tino’s. “Want to go out or make something’?”

“Well, what kind of food do you like?” Tino asked.

“Your cooking tomorrow, you can choose tonight,” Berwald said.

Tino stared dumbly at his future mate. He wasn't sure what to choose. He never got to with his parents, it was always his father really. A few occasions his mother chose. Tino was at a blank, but then a thought came to mind. “Blowfish.”

Berwald hesitated, confusion swimming in his blue eyes. “What?”

“I've never had blowfish. I would like to try it,” Tino explained. 

A small smile tugged at Berwald’s cheeks. “Me neither.” 

“Then I guess it will be an adventure for the both of us,” Tino said. He stood and brushed off invisible dust of his pants. “Do you know of any places that have blowfish?”

Berwald raised an eyebrow at Tino’s request, but quickly pulled out his phone to find the nearest restaurant with blowfish.

¤

Tino squealed with laughter as Berwald sucked the gooey fish into his mouth. “That gives me the creeps!”

“You're turn,” Berwald said after swallowing. It didn't really taste that bad but it was different.

“I don't think I can do it, Berwald!” Tino said while poking at is share of blowfish.

“Yes you can. It's not that bad,” Berwald said, nudging the bowl toward Tino.

Tino grinned nervously as he scooped his piece of blowfish into his spoon. “Okaaaay.”

Berwald watched with patience as Tino slurped the blowfish. After a moment, Tino swallowed and made a face.

“Let's not do that again,” he shuddered. 

A small smile tugged at Berwald’s lips. Tino was just so cute.

¤

Tino stared at the bed. He wrung his pajama shirt between his hands. There was plenty of room for both of them, if they were touching. Not that he would mind, it was just a little, strange. He wasn't sure if he was ready to sleep with Berwald yet, even though sleeping was the only thing that would be involved.

“I can sleep on the couch, if you would like,” Berwald said, emerging from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower.

“No! I couldn't do that to you!” Tino held up his hands. “You sleep here, I'll just go to my room.”

“I thought it was too big for yourself,” Berwald said.

“I'll be okay!” Tino smiled brightly and moved to the door. “I'll see you in the morning.”

“Good night,” Berwald said after a moment. He walked closer to Tino. “Sleep well.” A kiss was pressed gently to Tino’s temple.

A blush erupted on Tino’s face. “Good night,” be managed to stutter out before slipping from Berwald’s warm room.

Tino grinned widely at his barefeet. He couldn't believe he was engaged. It felt like yesterday he went through his first heat at the age of fifteen, which was three years later than his friends. Now here he was waiting to get married so all of his omega training would be put to use.

As he walked to bed, Tino ran through the recipes he would need for the meal with Berwald’s parents tomorrow. Berwald didn't seem like the type of guy to have many ingredients, but he could always check in the morning.

Tino laid down and stared at the ceiling. It was chilly in his room. Not the nice chilly like in the summertime, but cold and uncomfortable. He rolled over and tucked his blanket under his chin. He forced his eyes closed and began counting. He might have to take Berwald up on his offer and sleep in his bed tomorrow.

¤

Tino resisted the urge to slam the cupboard door shut. One, Berwald was still sleeping, and two, he couldn't afford a new cupboard if he broke it. He sometimes didn't know how own strength.

He couldn't find anything to cook for Berwald’s parents that night. He had to make a good impression or they could declare Tino unworthy and then Tino would become an unwanted omega and he would be cast out of society and-

“Tino? What are you doing?”

Tino spun on his heel to find Berwald standing in the doorway, his clothes and hair ruffled and his glasses haphazardly shoved on his nose. He looked so cute and confused. Tino felt his face flush.

“I was looking for stuff to cook for dinner, but I couldn't find anything,” Tino said.

“We can go grocery shopping,” Berwald said. He padded in barefeet over to Tino, a calm smile on his face.

“Oh, thank god. You are seriously a bachelor. How do you survive with hardly any food here?” Tino felt some of the huge weight lift off his shoulders.

“There's soup and cereal and milk. What else do I need?” Berwald teased, though Tino didn't seem to catch it.

“That is no way to live! You need fresh fruits and vegetables. And protein! No way I can ever bear children without-” Tino blushed and clamped his mouth shut. 

Berwald perked up at what Tino was saying though. “You think we'll have children?”

“Well, yes,” Tino said timidly.

Berwald said nothing. He just strode to Tino and enveloped him in a hug. Tino didn't know how to react, other than wrap his arms around Berwald’s broad back. Maybe this arranged marriage thing wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Love  
Chapter Three

Tino was ready to pull his hair out. His mother and Berwald’s omega father got along just fine, until they had different ideas about the wedding.

Light blue. Dark blue. White accents. Black accents. Inside reception. Outside reception. Writing their own vows. Traditional vows. Spring wedding. Winter wedding. Roses. Tulips. The list went on and on and Tino was too overwhelmed to think or answer any of the questions they kept drilling at him.

He didn't know what he wanted. He just wanted to be married. And why was he making all the decisions? He thought they were there to help him, but instead he felt like kicking both mothers out. And shouldn't Berwald have a say in what color scheme they had at their wedding?

Speaking of the devil, Berwald came up behind him and placed gentle hands on his shoulders. Tino automatically leaned back against his chest. He felt most of the stress leave his body.

“Berwald! Just the alpha for the question,” Tino’s mother, who had told Berwald to call her Wanda, chirped. “Would you prefer Tino in a white suit or a blue suit?”

“Blue!” Dylan hissed. “That's hardly acceptable. White is meant to show purity. It's tradition!”

“We are hardly having a traditional wedding! When was the last time someone was married this old?” Wanda waved her hand at the soon-to-be married couple.

“That's all the more reason to be traditional!” Dylan glared and turned to his son. “What do you think Berwald?”

The alpha blinked, thoroughly confused. He had no idea what a traditional wedding was. What was the difference? Were all weddings the same? Pushing that aside, he looked down at Tino, who had his fingers buried in his hair. Berwald knelt down to whisper to him. “What would you like to wear?”

Tino startled and raised his head to look at their bickering mother's. Berwald caught his chin and forced their eyes to meet. The icey blues engulfed Tino in warmth. Swallowing, he whispered. “I would like a white suit, with a blue waistcoat underneath. If you wore black and the same color, I think it would look very nice for photos. Maybe we can have blue flowers? With cream accents?”

Berwald planted a kiss on Tino’s forehead and faced the older omegas. “There you have it.”

“But what about a veil?” Wanda said.

“Or what if we had Tino wear a long tailcoat so we could have one of your nieces hold it for him as he walked down the aisle?” Dylan crooned.

“Why would she be Berwald’s niece?” Wanda snapped.

“Does Tino have any nieces?” Dylan asked, knowing full well Tino was an only child while Berwald had an older and younger brother.

“I don't want a long coat. She can be the flower girl,” Tino suggested. He feared there would be another yelling match, but somehow found the confidence to speak up. He wondered if it was because of Berwald’s warm hands.

Dylan and Wanda met the other's gaze before giving a mutual nod. Berwald squeezed Tino’s shoulders.

“We need a ring bearer,” Dylan said, writing something down on a piece of paper.

“Well, it definitely won't be anyone on our side,” Wanda huffed.

“Mom,” Tino breathed in disbelief. He had never seen her act this way before.

“Well, she's right,” Dylan said continuing his notes.

“Dad.” Berwald narrowed his eyes.

Tino wasn't sure if the two omegas felt it, but the atmosphere had gotten even thicker than it was before. He was sure it was because of the upsetting smell Berwald was giving off.

“Tino does not have siblings. He has a very limited list as to who is going to be in the wedding. It will have to be our family or there won't be a flower girl or a ring bearer,” Dylan said calmly, seeming not to notice the change of mood.

Wanda stood, her chair scraped back roughly. As she turned to leave the room, Tino’s father, Peter, met her in the doorway. The two disappeared to the back porch. Arlot entered the dining area once they had left.

“All I said was the truth,” Dylan said defensively, eyeing his alpha.

“My mother almost didn't have me,” Tino said suddenly, yet softly. “She was lucky to have me.”

Dylan raised an eyebrow curiously while Berwald gazed at Tino. He hadn't heard of that before.

With a deep breath, Tino continued. “There was a miscarriage before me, then I was born far too early. That's why I was delayed on getting married. They wanted to make sure I was healthy enough. After I was born, the doctors had to remove my mother's uterus, if she wanted to survive. They wanted more children. Still want more. That was another reason I was held away from marriage, so I could be strong enough to give them a grandchild. And because they didn't want to lose me.” Tino lifted his eyes to where his parents had left. “I hear them talk about it.”

Silence filled the room.

Tino kept talking. He felt awkward by the quiet and wasn't sure how to fix it. “She knows she had to do it, but it still hurts her sometimes. We still have the baby's blankets. His name was going to be William, after my great-grandfather. He was old enough for the doctors to know he was an alpha.”

Dylan lowered his head, blatantly ashamed.”I'm so sorry, Tino. I had-”

“I don't want to interrupt, but you should not be apologizing to Tino.” Three heads swiveled to Arlot. “You should go tell Wanda.”

Though his face stayed neutral as he stood, Dylan's eyes gave away his embarrassment. “You're right. Will you come with me?” Arlot took his hand and they walked silently out of the room to Tino’s parents.

“Tino? Are you okay?” Berwald asked gently.

“I'm okay. It just seems kind of dumb, all this wedding planning.” Tino turned his face to Berwald. “What does it matter what I look like or who carries what? As long as we get married, I could go down the aisle in a monkey costume.”

Berwald let out a rare chuckle and squeezed Tino’s shoulders. “I think it's really for the moms.”

Tino shrugged “It's still our wedding,” he flipped through the wedding magazine in front of him. Red circles were over the cakes Wanda and Dylan want, but Tino skipped over those and pointed to a small cake, probably big enough for twenty people. “And I want it to be about us. Just us. Just our true love I'm sure we'll have without a giant wedding.”

Berwald nodded. “I’d like that. But you really aren't going to wear a monkey costume, are you?”

Tino laughed. “No, I won't. And you can wear whatever you want. I don't mind.”

“Well, it's not going to be a monkey costume.” Tino laughed again and Berwald had an incredible urge to kiss him until he couldn't breath. He pressed a kiss to Tino's hair instead.

Their parents returned. Though the omegas looked like they had been crying, their fathers looked like they had resolved something.

“Boys,” Dylan started, “we're sorry for going a little overboard.”

“So, we're going to back up and let you two make all the decisions.” Wanda said softly.

Tino smiled and squeezed Berwald’s hand. “Thank you. I still need you, though. I'll need help deciding what to wear down the aisle.”

The mother omegas smiled in relief. Glad that they could still be of some use.

Tino glanced at Berwald, who gave him an encouraging smile. “We just want a small wedding. Of course Berwald’s brothers can come, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins, but that's it. The groomsmen and bridesmaids are our choices.”

Wanda wrote notes quickly, while Dylan gave her names. Once they were finished, they looked at the couple.

“How many groomsmen?” Dylan asked. “And we'll need the same number of bridesmaids, of course.”

At this, Tino flushed. Being sick kept him from having many friends, and he wasn't sure if he had anyone close enough to be his maid of honor.

“We'll only need one of each.” Berwald said. “Mathias will be my best man.”

All eyes turned to Tino. How was he expected to choose a maid of honor right now? Looking for a way out, Tino glanced at the large ornate clock on the wall.

“Oh, look at the time!” Tino said, standing. “Seven o'clock! I have to shower, and start the fireplace…” Tino trailed off, waving his hands as he went upstairs. It's not like the wedding was tomorrow. He had plenty of time to find a maid of honor.

Behind him, five pairs of eyes looked at each other, thoroughly confused. 

He went to the bathroom, though he didn't start the shower until he heard the front door open and close and Berwald’s steps on the stairs.

Standing under the full blast of the water, Tino pretended not to hear Berwald’s knock on the door. He tried knocking again, but Tino continued to ignore him. After cleaning himself and standing around for another ten minutes, he decided to face his alpha. He had the right to know Tino was a loner. Maybe Berwald was the same way?

Feeling a bit shy and awkward, since he didn't bring a fresh change of clothes, Tino left the bathroom and went to their now shared room. He found Berwald at his desk, typing away, oblivious to Tino entering the room.

Tino scurried over to the dresser and began to pull out underwear and pajamas. Berwald looked up when he heard the soft pull of the drawer.

“Are you okay?” Berwald asked, his voice thick.

Tino nodded, not looking at his future-mate. Then, he smelt it. The pure emotion pouring off Berwald was heavy, like the smell before a long day of rain. It was intoxicating to Tino, and he knew he was giving off his own scent.

He cleared his throat and faced Berwald, who was watching him, almost hungrily. Tino had half the mind to cover his bare chest. He was pale and rather on the thin side, since he wasn't allowed to play a lot outside. Yet Berwald’s gaze held not only lust, but admiration. Like Tino was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Yeah. I'm okay,” Tino breathed out.

“You didn't seem okay earlier,” Berwald said gently.

Tino let out a breath. “It's just a lot, you know?”

Berwald said nothing, his eyes were locked on Tino.

“It's about the bridesmaids,” Tino said softly.

“What about them?”

“I don't have any,” Tino said. He turned his back and quickly covered his exposed skin with his pajama shirt.

At first it was just a snort, then a chuckle, then a laugh. Tino turned on his heel, hardly believing what he was hearing. Berwald was laughing. It was pretty quiet, but his mouth was drawn back to reveal his pretty teeth and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

“What? What's so funny?” Tino tried to sound defensive, but Berwald looked so wonderful in that moment, Tino didn't fight the grin.

“Did you think I would care? I do care, of course, but it's just funny to think that you were working yourself up because you have no one to be a bridesmaid.” Berwald finally calmed his soft laugh, though a smile was still in place.

Tino blushed and quickly finished dressing. “I was just worried you wouldn't get the wedding you wanted.”

“I couldn't care less about the wedding.”

Tino felt his cheeks get hot incredibly fast. He was never one for anger, but if Berwald didn't even care about the wedding-

“As long as we are together, we could be married right now. You in your pajamas and wet hair and the only witness being the fireplace,” Berwald finished calmly. “I already told you that you could wear a monkey suit and it would be fine. Did you really think a lack of bridesmaids would make me upset?”

This time, Tinos cheeks didn't heat with anger. “Ber…” Tears pooled in his eyes and he crossed the short distance between them to hug his alpha.

Berwald easily pulled Tino into his lap. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah.” Tino tucked his head under Berwald’s chin. He would figure something out. They had plenty of time, he might as well enjoy the moment he's in now. “What were you working on?”

“Just my book.” Berwald began to drag his fingertips over Tino’s thigh. Even through the fabric, the touch burned pleasantly against Tino’s skin.

“Just your book,” Tino rolled his eyes. “What's it about?”

“This college girl gets a new roommate who has remarkable similarity to an at-large serial killer.”

“Oh, geez. You're not a serial killer are you?” Tino said teasingly.

Berwald let out a snort of amusement. “No. Are you?”

“I might be. We should go hunting sometime. I never miss.” Tino grinned.

Another snort. “I'll believe it when I see it.”

Tino dropped his mouth open in mock offense. “I bet I can nail a buck before you can.”

Berwald smirked, and suddenly he looked dangerous, dark, and sexy all at once. He looked like an alpha that could hold Tino down and grind him into next week. “I'll take that bet. The week after your heat, we’re going camping.”

Tino had to clear his throat before he could talk again. “You're on. Loser has to gut it.”

They shook hands, Tino laughing and Berwald grinning like a fool. Then they sat quietly for a while, Berwald still had Tino in his lap while he worked on his book. The typing lulled Tino into a doze.

“We should get to bed. Don't you have more wedding planning tomorrow?”

Tino suppressed a groan. “We're going shopping for our clothes.”

“We're going together?” Berwald asked. Despite being an alpha, he seemed to understand the importance of the groom not seeing the bride's dress (or rather suit in this case) until he (or she) was walking down the aisle.

“No, silly. You, your dad, and my dad will go one place. Our mothers and I will go to another,” Tino said.

“Alright,” Berwald stood, Tino cradled easily in his arms,“time for bed.”

As Berwald walked across the large room, a thought occurred to Tino. “Do you want to write our own vows?”

“What would you like to do?” Berwald asked. He set Tino on the bed, who immediately crawled under the covers.

“Writing my own vows and reading them to an author. That would be interesting.” Tino smiled.

“You can go first, then I could correct your grammar before reading mine,” Berwald said teasingly as he undressed.

Tino laughed as he snuggled into the pillow. He watched Berwald change. It was quite a show with Berwald’s pale skin and muscles down his back and arms. Tino just wanted to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck, his legs around Berwald’s hips and join together in the most intimate way. Tino blushed and quickly turned so his back was to Berwald. Jeez his heat was coming on him fast. At least a week early. He guessed it was from being around an alpha that wasn't his father for so long was making his hormones go crazy. “I-I wouldn't mind writing them out, as long as you don't correct me.”

“It's a deal.” Berwald slid into bed. He kept his distance from Tino, yet the omega could feel Berwald’s warmth even with cool sheets separating them. Tino turned to face him.

“What will our theme be?” Berwald asked. He had taken off his glasses and was squinting to see Tino. He looked angry and rather cute at the same time.

Tino was quiet for a moment, then he whispered his thought. He didn't care how lame it sounded, but he knew it for. “Just love.”


End file.
